Little Crystal Eyes
by sailorsweetie
Summary: "Sarah is dying?" The words played over and over again inside the mighty Goblin Kings head. She couldn't be, not after becoming Queen of his land and bringing a beautiful little girl into the world. He wanted nothing more then to deny these unfortunate diagnosis but in his heart he knew it was all true.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the wonderful movie 'Labyrinth' its all owned by the late and talented Jim Henson but I do own Lilly and my dreams.

A/N: So... heres my very first Labyrinth fic! Don't worry it may feel slow at first but it will speed up for sure.

Please, if you read this and it wouldn't take up to much of your wonderful time to just leave me a little review would be great! :)

Thank you so much! So now please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Don't test me.

Sarah layed alone in bed reading one of her favorite childhood books that she could recite every word without even opening the book. She always found it to be relaxing on days such as these. Jareth always asked her if he could get her another book from the castles library but she always felt content with this little red book she once lived not so long ago.

She closed her eyes and smiled at the memories that played inside her head. How that little immature wish of hers got her into a ton of trouble. Had she never wished her baby brother Toby away she would have never had that adventure she ever so loved. Not only did she save her brother backfrom the Goblin King but she also found that the underground was her home. The place where her heart laid with her King of dreams.

She was never meant to live her life above ground with all the people who never cared to understand her imagination. If it wasn't for that brave and desperate wish she made on her sixteenth birthday to be taken back to the underground to live happily ever after with her King she would have never been blessed with her wonderful daughter Lilly. Oh how that little girl could always make her worst day become brighter with just a simple smile. She was so much like her father she thought. Caring, loving and the silly little ways she would always cheat in games that they would play.

Sarah was roughly taken away from walking down memory lane when a sharp pain shoot through her back as if she was just struck by lighting. She grasped the bedsheets as she lunged herself forward trying to catch her breath as sweat began to form her brow. As quickly as the attack came it slowly vanished within seconds leaving her breathless and afraid.

"That one was a lot stronger than most." she told herself as she reach over to the nightstand with shaky hands to grab the cool water glass Jareth always had waiting for her if ever needed. Once she was able to cool herself off she slowly grabbed ahold of her silk bedsheets and laid back down upon the bed and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she heard three soft knocks coming from behind the bedroom door.

Sarah smiled to herself knowing very well who was just behind it. "Come in" she said softly but loud enough to be heard. The door opened ever so slowly until a little head came peeping in. Sarah lifted herself from off the bed to get a better look at her so called visitor.

"I can see you little miss." Sarah said giggling to her little girl who was very hesitant on coming in. She may not even be four yet but this little girl truly had a mind of her own.

"You dont have to be afraid of mommy, please come in." rubbing the spot next to her and shifting a little over to the side to give her some room. She Walked very slow over to end her mother's bedside with her head low as her hands held themselves in front of her.

"Do.. do you not hurt anymore mama?" her voice and eyes held much worry and sadness.

Sarah had to fight to bring a smile upon her face to reassure her daughter that she wasn't in any noticeable pain.

"If mama's smiling, then mama is alright!" she said looking down at the small figure that stood beside her. She was nervously fidgeting with her dress, up until she saw her mother's smile.

Lilly's face lit up with such joy that her mismatched eyes who she so graciously inherited by her father could barely be seen.

"Mama!" she yelled leaping onto the bed and crawling up to her mother eagerly to give her a hug. Not too tight or rough, she didn't want to hurt her mama nor did she want to get yelled at by her father if he thought it would cause Sarah any pain.

Jareth walked in right behind his little princess giving her time to hug his beloved before he came strutting into their bedroom that has been pretty much a prison for her recovery for some time now. She had been in the west wing of the castle sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms right beside one of the top healers who lived within the underground. Jareth came to one silly conclusion about Sarah becoming more ill if she was not with him or he was not with her so he had her move back to their room and if ever needed the healer would just be a call away.

Sarah pulled back from kissing her little girls forehead an tucking some of Lilly's blonde sidebangs behind her ear with a gentle motherly caress. She looked up to see Jareth right beside her wearing his famous attire. A white poet shirt half way undone showing off that silver half shaped moon necklace, adding his black waistcoat and gray leggings that always held a nice bulge right between his thin legs. Sarah recalled the first time she ever saw that bulge as if it were just yesterday, wondering if such a thing that big with tight pants could be illegal? Luckily for Sarah on her wedding night made her little unknown fact become something she will never forget. Finding out the true size and how much pleasure it brought her would even make a sex addicts head spin.

Jareth clearing his throat trying to get his wife's attention back from wherever it was to reality. Seeing her cheeks glow into a nice pink blush only made him smirk to himself knowing full well what she was thinking about. He pushed that thought aside knowing they both wouldn't be sharing that type of affection for each other for awhile, well not until Sarahs strength starts improving that is.

"Hello love," he said to Sarah kissing the top of her head and sitting at the side of the bed having Lilly crawl over to the other side of her mother. "How do you feel?" he added shifted his weight on his right arm as he looked into her soft green eyes seeing any signs of change but found nothing but her pale sickly skin that showed nothing but her unknown illness .

She sighed shrugged her shoulders as she smiled up at her husband. "I've been better but not worse." as she reached for his gloved hand that layed on top of his knee giving it a tight squeeze hoping that he wouldn't see past her lie when she was just in a ton of pain right before they came in a few minutes ago.

"Sarah if you are not feeling up to having lunch in the gardens, I can rearrange something,"

"NO!" yelled Lilly who grab the attention from her two parents receiving a look of shock from her out of nowhere outburst. She somehow managed to stand up from the bed without any of them even knowing or seeing her move. She placed both hands on her hips as she stared down at her father.

"Daddy you promised we would have lunch in the garden!" she still yelled in anger but not as loud as her first outburst.

"Lilly I promised nothing." Jareth said to his daughter trying to withstain his anger and patience as he stared glowering at her. "Now sit down before I make you!"

"No!" she quickly said again but this time crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Jareth was not used to playing this type of battle especially not in front of his sick wife. He didn't want his anger to get the best of him but his patients were wearing thin out of this unknown outburst. He just wanted her to listen and not fight with him for once.

"Young lady I will not ask you again." with Jareth's voice sounding very threatening even Sarah who was sitting right in the middle of this little battle was feeling a tad bit scared. She knew Jareth didn't have much patience when it came to there little girl and when he used that threatening and 'do not defy' voice is when she know that she had to step in before it got ugly.

"Lilly honey, we will have lunch in the gardens if that is what you wish. Please dont fight with your father." Sarah said pleadingly taking ahold of her hand and tugging it down so that she was now sitting on her knees above the bed still with her eyes glued to her fathers. Sarah watched the two stare daggers into each others same colored eyes. She wanted to laugh at Jareth for having a stare down with his almost four year old daughter. She know very well if she laughed those evil eyes would be pinned on her. She took in a deep breath and letting out a soft sigh gaining both of her beloveds attention to her.

"Great now that I finally have both of your attentions would you both like to join me for lunch?" Sarah smiled when both of them relaxed and nodded their heads. "Great because I'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the wonderful movie 'Labyrinth' its all owned by the late and talented Jim Henson but I do own Lilly and my oh so wonderful dreams.

**A/N:** Okay so the first chapter I was so lost in words I had no idea what I was doing and where to begin. So later on I'll probably go back and edit the crap out of that but until then I really appreciate for the ones who favorited it followed and left a very sweet review! It truly made my day! :D So heres lucky number two. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2: Butterfly's that Cry

As promised, the family enjoyed their picnic inside the beautiful evergreen garden beside the castle. Sweet, child-like giggles were heard in the back of the garden's hedge. Lilly tried catching butterflies that would fly from one bright colored flower to another. The young parents rested upon the ground as a nice rule blue blanket was placed under them. Jareth was enjoying his third glass of wine when Sarah rested her head upon his sprawled out legs. He looked down with a smile and sat down his drink so that he could run his fingers through her long raven hair.

A soft breeze blows in the air carrying with it sweet smells of flowers. The underground sun was now being engulfed by fluffy white clouds, and Sarah was so at peace with herself. "I wonder if this is what heaven feels like?" she thought to herself as she snuggled herself more into Jareth until one of her many unwanted thoughts popped into her head. Heaven a beautiful word meaning nothing but death and passing over. Sarah knew she was sick and that it wasn't getting any better as days went on but she wasn't ready to die. She wasn't ready to leave this home of her's and the family she shared it with. Why was life treating her so unfairly?

"Jareth?", she said as if his name was nothing but air escaping her lips. She slowly pushed herself off the ground to stare into her husband's confused eyes. "I'm so afraid.", she croaked out as a lump formed right in the middle of her throat as unwanted tears tried escaping her eyes. Jareth cupped her cheek with his hand just as tears started to pool over.

"My love there is nothing to be afraid of.", he said as he rubbed his thumb over the tears that had fallen from her green glossy eyes. "I'm here Sarah." I'm here and I won't ever leave you." His arm that had originally been propping his body up now rested around his beloveds waist pushing her more into him as she let out a sob. He hated to hear the sounds of her crying and hated it even more knowing that he couldn't save her from her own thoughts.

Sarah clung to her husband desperately as her face was now hidden from under his chin. "I don't want to die Jar. I can't leave you and Lilly.", she whimpered into him as her delicate hands held onto his white poet shirt painfully tight making the tops of her knuckles turn white.

Jareth couldn't believe his ears. Did his wife truly think that this unknown illness of hers will be the cause of her passing? No! he would never let that happen he already had the best healer in the underground staying inside his castle working away at spells and potions trying to come up with solutions and other healing factors. There had to be others just as good all be damned if he didn't find another healer that wasn't as good. He needed his Sarah to live, to be well again. Not for the sake of himself or for their kingdom, but for their daughter who needed a mother who was well, to care for and to be there for her when she grows up in this world.

Lilly had wandered off farther into the garden where roses and other such vines had been growing on old stone benches and rock statues. Her eyes caught sight of a beautiful bright orange peacock butterfly that perched upon a one of the benches. "I'm gonna get you!" she giggled as she was just about to launch herself at it but then heard a soft cry in the air.

She stood there as her face drained with color listening to the soft cries 'who could it be?' she thought in confusion. The butterfly that had once caught the young girls eye flew away just as the she realized who was the cause of her uneasiness.

"Mama?" She cried snapping her head around to the sound. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She ran through rough bushes that seemed to catch her dress and scratch her legs but didn't ever stop to look to if she was bleeding. She made it back to the opening of the archway of the garden when she saw her mother's body being rocked as her father held her very close to him.

Lilly felt her own tears starting to form at the ends of her eyes when she darted to her parents as her long blonde curls bounced behind her back. She fell to her knees when she finally got to them making her dress puff around her. "Daddy whats wrong with mama?" she said as her own tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Jareth looked up to see that his little princess had joined them on the blanket. Her own precious cheeks stand with tears. He did his best to smile at her but it never reached his eyes. Sarah sniffed and lifted her own head to look at Lilly through her watery eyes.

"Come here Lilly girl." Sarah stretched her arm out to welcome her daughter in as she tried forcing a smile on her face. Lilly crawled up to her mother holding her tight as she buried her own face in her mother's chest. Sarah rubbed circles on her back as Jareth did the same for her.

"Mama why are you so sad?"

Sarah kissed the top of Lilly's head wanting to avoid explaining her reasons why. She knew she wouldn't understand even if she did explain. She shoot a look at Jareth who could see that his wife didn't want to speak of this subject and he didn't blame Sarah for not wanting to. He placed his fingers just under his little girls chin slowly lifting her head up to look at him.

"Lilly dear, your mother just spoke some words that upset her very much. There is nothing more to be said about it love. Do you understand?" he spoke very soft and kindly to her not wanting her to jump any farther into the subject. To his surprise it worked! Lilly sniffed back her remaining tears and said nothing more about the manner in fact she just layed in the comfort of her mothers lap as Sarah rocked her back an forth humming a sweet and motherly tune.

Jareth just watched in amazement as both of his girls calmed down to a relaxing state of ease. Tears that they had once cried just moments ago had now been forgotten and rubbed away.

Lilly who must have been so relaxed in the care of her mothers arms was now fast asleep dreaming away in her land of wonders. Jareth cracked a smile on lips and even let out a soft chuckle. 'Children never cease to amaze me.' he thought even his own daughter who fights with him about everything amazed him. He watched as she slept still cradled in Sarah's arms as he brushed her soft cheek with the back of his gloved hand. Drawing it back to place his elbow on his knee running his fingers through his bonde and fluffy main. Sarah caught sight of Jareth as he stared deep in thought.

"What are you smiling at?" she questioned as she rested her chin on the top of her daughters sleeping head.

Jareth looked back at her still with that cheesey smile on his face. "You dearling. I'm always thinking about you."

"As I do you." She replied with a smile.

"Now Sarah tell me, if I were to send for another healer to look at you would you let me?" His lips now thinned into a straight line as he watched her think it over with herself. Sarah didn't much care for another healer to come and do some more checkups. Plus didn't they already have the best healer? She lifted her head and frowned as she looked away from him.

"Do you think another one would make much of a difference?"

"Sarah I will stop at nothing to make sure that you are well again." He reached out for her hand bringing her fingers to his lips. "I love you more than life itself, my precious Sarah please allow me this one simple request."

She turned to look at those pleading eyes of his. She sighed as the end of her lips curled. She was giving into his request and he knew it.

"Alright fine, looks like you win yet again my king!"

"Oh come now Sarah I don't always win." as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Thats true you don't always win you just cheat." she laughed as he opened his mouth to say something but was lost for words. She may have won this argument but he had won as well by giving him the permission for sending out to find another healer with talent such as the one they already had. He would have his trusted advisor go out looking for one right away but for right now he would spend the remaining of his day relaxing outside soaking up the underground sun with his family.

**Yay chapter 2 is done and out of the way! :D I really liked writing this one but I know for a fact that the next chapter will be even better! So bare with me because this story will just keep getting better and better as the chapters move on. **

**Thanks again, Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the wonderful movie 'Labyrinth' its all owned by the late and talented Jim Henson but I do own Lilly and my oh so wonderful dreams.

**A/N: **Hey guy's! Just want to start off saying that I REALLY appreciate all the followers for this little fanfic of mine. It really means a lot to me because I'm no writer by any means and of course my story is not anywhere near being called great. So again I thank you! hope you all enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter: 3 Little Kisses

Jareth kept true to his word by sending Marcus, his advisor, to search for a skilled healer, but it had been well over a week since he left and Jareth was getting both worried and impatient.

"Why has that little bastard not returned yet? He's been gone long enough to at least find someone." Jareth muttered under his breath angrily as he passed circles around his study.

"Who's a little bastard daddy?"

Jareth came to a sudden halt when he heard that little voice behind his desk. "That better not be who I think it is." he thought as his head shot in that direction. Sure enough, there was his little girl fiddling with a white ink quill in her tiny hands with a bright smile painted on her face.

"What in bloody he-" catching himself before he finished knowing very well that he would be repeating his mistake.

"Lilly what are you doing here in my study? You know very well not to enter in here without my permission." he scolded her with his hands pinned behind his back.

"I'm sorry daddy." she dropped her head in shame. "I was just bored and mommy was taking a nap so I just thought that maybe you would play with me?" she mumbled under her breath but barely loud enough for Jareth to hear.

He sighed feeling sorry for her as she sat in his tall back leather chair. Not many would play with her due to his overprotectiveness and watchful eye. He recalled one incident when Lilly was just a babe. She had just figured out how to run and the goblins thought it would be a great idea to play tag with her. Long story short, Lilly had tripped over a rug sending her straight to a healer who in turn sent every single one of those creatures on a long and glorious trip to the bog.

"Lilly dear that still doesn't mean you can come in here." he told her as he walked over to his desk making the heels of his black knee high boots click under the old stone floor.

"but daddy…" Jareth put his hand up to silence her as he stood beside her now looking down at her.

Lilly frowned as she lifted her head up to see her father stare down at her with his cold and serious eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said though pleading eyes.

"You will be." He replied coldly at her.

Lilly gulped in fear of what her father ment with those words. "was he going to punish her? spank her? send her to the bog?" She didn't know.

Then, before she knew it, her father had picked her up from his chair and was throwing her up in the air like he used to when she was younger.

She laughed as her hair and dress danced in the air with every throw her daddy would perform.

Even Jareth laughed as he was just pretending to lecture her with his harsh words. She didn't really upset him. Sure she had come into his study without his permission, but she had her reasons and he would not be angry with her for that.

Jareth loved hearing her sweet giggles as he now spun her around in his arms, cradling her as if she was a little babe again. Through his amazement, she had grown so much since the last time he shared this type of affection towards her. In fact, it has been so long that he couldn't even remember.

He's had his heart and mind set only on Sarah for such a long time that he's totally neglected his own daughter's life and well-being.

She was growing up so fast and very soon she would be turning four.

"My dear sweet Lilly." Jareth started off saying as he walked himself over to his chair, draping his leg over the side of its armrest and placing his little girl on his lap facing him.

"You know that your father is a very busy man don't you."

She nodded her head in silence waiting for him to continue.

"Well you see, daddy is very sorry that he hasn't really been spending his time wisely. And I know that I don't say this to you as much as I should but you do know that I love you very much right?"

His face was very serious but held such kindness that Lilly smiled reaching for his face and holding it in her tiny hands.

"I know daddy." as her hands stroke his high cheek bones.

"I love you too." she added leaning forward and planted a kiss on her father's pointed nose.

Jareth closed his eyes taking in a deep breath when his little girl's lips touched his skin. "She really has been growing up hasn't she?" he thought as her lips pulled away from him and she laid her head just under his chin.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Will I always be your little princess?" she wondered but truly already knew the answer.

Jareth chuckled under his breath having his chest vibrate. "Was his daughter really asking him if she would always be his little princess?" Of course she would always be. She already held the title of Goblin princess but that was not what she was asking.

He moved his hand underneath her chin as he slowly moved her head up to look at him.

He studied her face for a moment before he spoke.

"You will always be my little princess no matter what!" he smiled as he stared deep into her mismatched eyes also returning the same kiss she had just given him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later in the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth still sat in his study going over some unwanted paperwork that he had left piling up on both ends of his disk.

Lilly had stayed with him throughout the day having now fallen asleep on his lap. Jareth never bothered to move her. In fact, he enjoyed having her stay with him. It was not only great company for him, but he also knew that moving her would cause her to wake up and go bother her sick mother who was in recovery still from her recent high doses of medicine. He couldn't let that happen now could he?

A sudden loud knock came from the high oak doors causing Jareth to slide his quill off the page.

He blew rough air out of his flaring nostrils do to that fact of his mishap on the paper but also Lilly swarming herself all over his lap becoming half wake.

Jareth conjured up a crystal ball in his hand turning it this way and that to see who awaited just outside the door.

His lips curled at the ends.

"Come in." He called out having the enchanted doors open to his command. His two visitors calmly walked themselves into his study as the heavy oak doors shut behind them.

Marcus walked straight to Jareth with his head held high showing such proud for his King.

His left hand rested at the neck of this sword as the other held an old looking suitcase made of what Jareth thought was once leather but couldn't truly make out what it was.

"My king," Marcus bowed his head before Jareth. "I have brought back what you have requested."

Jareth carefully scooped Lilly up in his arms as he got up from his desk. He gently laid her back down upon the chair hoping that the little maneuver wouldn't wake her. He stood watching her for a few seconds but he slowly turned his attention away when nothing happened and strutted over to them with his hands held behind his back.

"I see that you have. Well done." Jareth finally had the opportunity to examine this so called healer who stood just below his advisor's shoulder.

He had brought back an old woman who looked as if she should have passed over into the afterlife centuries ago.

Her hair was white but could easily pass for a bird's nest seeing the small twigs and leaves that were planted in it.

Jareth also observed her attire matching it up with his peasants inside his kingdom but decided to ignore it knowing that he would have better clothes provided for her if she agreed to stay and work as their healer.

He smiled down at her and bowed his own head just slightly to welcome her.

"Now tell me miss," Jareth played out the end not knowing what her name was so that he could address her properly.

"Grace. The name is Grace my lord." she told him with such a raspy voice which sounded as if she desperately needed a glass of water.

Jareth didn't lose his composure from her sound and quickly shot a quick glare at his adviser wondering how in the hell did he ever come to find this woman.

He documented that thought in his head to ask later, but he had other important matters to deal with.

"Yes, thank you Miss Grace. Now tell me are you aware as to why you are here inside my castle?"

"Why yes my lord. On the way here this buddy of yours informed me that the dear queen is sick and needs help." She never made eye contact with Jareth as she spoke. She just picked at her long yellow fingernails.

Jareth didn't know if she knew who it was she was talking to. He was King and as King he deserved respect when spoken to.

He walked closer to the old hag as his hands were nothing but fists hidden from sight.

"Miss Grace, you shall show respect when speaking to me, the Goblin King. I've invited you to my Kingdom and will provide you with my food, fine clothing, and an enormous amount of money!"

"Yes, but I did not wish to come here in the first place my dear king." She now looked up from her hands to meet his dark stare.

"I had families in need of my assistance back home who will now most likely die because I was forced into assisting your wife. Who I know nothing about!"

She spoke with such harshness that Jareth could feel his whole body shake of anger. How dare she speak to him like this! If anyone ever spoke to him like this they would have there tongue cut out but he couldn't do that with her.

He needed her.

Sarah needed her...Even Lilly.

He took a long and deep breath, breathing in through his nose and out with his mouth.

He calmed himself quickly and was ready to put on a happy face right before he felt a little tug at his pants leg.

"Daddy who is this?"

Lilly yawned, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes as she stared at Grace with confusion.

Grace eyed the now awaken child who had wrapped her arms around her fathers leg, hiding herself halfway behind him.

She was an adorable little girl with tiny freckles just above her nose. Her eyes and hair were the same two colors of her father's but took note seeing that the rest of her beauty must take after her mother.

Grace smiled to her sweetly as Lilly returned it with a small giggle.

Jareth looked down at his little girl and rested his hand right above her head as he stroke her hair and spoke.

"This is Ms. Grace Lilly. she ever so kindly came here to have a look at mommy and hopefully make her all better! aren't you Ms. Grace?" his eyes stared at her with wonder on to what her answer might be.

Before Grace could respond to his words, Lilly's face lit up with such joy at hearing her father say that this old woman was here to help her mother become well again.

"You mean it daddy! She's gonna help mama get better?" she was jumping up and down with excitement and before anyone could react to her next move she had rushed herself right into Graces arms.

Lilly Hugged her so tight that even Grace who has been around for centuries had never felt this much love in a hug in all her many years of life.

"Thank you Ms. Grace! Thank you so much for helping mama!"

A rush of emotions hit Grace hard as she looked down to the girl and wrapped her own arms around her.

"Yes child." she said with a smile and closed her eyes.

The thought of letting down a child was the greatest weakness to Grace. She gave the little girl one last squeeze before she looked up to meet Jareth's gaze.

"My King, I will serve you with the best of my healing ability until I have nothing more to give." as she brushed the side of Lilly's hair behind her ear.

"Now, if you will, I have a patient to deal with!" she spoke to Jareth with a thin smile.

Jareth was so pleased to hear that Grace had decided to work for him.

A thought processed inside his head making him think that maybe he should have woken up Lilly in the beginning so she could play her game of winning the hearts of those who are blinded by hate.

He knew that Grace didn't care for him much but he could really care less knowing that this wasn't for him, but for Sarah.

Offering his arm to her with a smile plastered on his face as Lilly took his gloved hand.

"My lady, if you would so kindly follow me."

Just when Grace interlocked her arm with his, they were sent right into his bed chambers as clear white glitter sprinkled around them.

Grace wasn't impressed by this knowing that every high powered fae could easily transport themselves from one place to another. She stuck with healing and that was all.

She looked around the dark room seeing the only source of light coming from a beautifully lit ivory candelabra, dripping with glittering crystals on the ends of them.

The room was a grand one fit for a king.

She felt her hand being tugged now as she looked down at the sweet child who was trying to get her attention.

"Come on Ms. Grace! I'll show you to mama!" she said still tugging away at her hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she laughed at how eager this child was.

They walked over to the bedside to where Sarah still laid fast asleep.

"That's my mama! Isn't she just beautiful?"

"Yes child she truly is." Grace could see that Sarah was indeed very sick, showing that her once red lips had shaded themselves into a deep purple as her eyes sucked more into her skull.

"May I?" she said to Jareth as she lifted her hand to place it upon Sarah's forehead but did not want to touch it without his permission first.

He knew what she was going to do and hoped that whatever Sarah has been suffering from for so long will finally be known in just a few seconds.

"Yes of course." he nodded for her to continue.

When Grace made contact with Sarah's skin her face drained of color.

"Oh no!"

**AHHH! What's going to happen next?! Any guesses? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the wonderful movie 'Labyrinth' its all owned by the late and talented Jim Henson but I do own Lilly and my oh so wonderful dreams.**

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe that chapter 3 was such a big hit! Thank you all so very much for all the follows and favorites. Truly I am very grateful to you all. :) I hope you all will enjoy chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to upload... Forgive me!**

Chapter: 4 Its not true

Grace quickly drew back her shaky hand from Sarah's forehead, cupping it over her gaping mouth as she started backing away slowly from the bed.

"It can't be… could it?" she mumbled to herself as her eyes focused on the sleeping form of Sarah.

Lilly looked up at her, watching with confusion as to what just happened. Was her mommy worse than what everyone thought? She wondered in that tiny head of hers. She thought about the other healers she had met who had treated her mother but none had ever made a face such as Ms. Grace's before.

"Ms. Grace? Why do you look so scared?" she asked as she looked to her and then back to her mother.

Grace could hear the small child trying to talk to her but she wasn't listening as her eyes were still glued onto Sarah, not being able to look away.

"This couldn't be true. She is so young." Grace thought as questions and assumptions flooded inside her mind taking note that she has been wrong before with some diagnoses in her lifetime but Sarah's case and condition made it harder to doubt the possibilities of that.

Jareth's blood ran cold inside his veins as he kept very still watching and wondering as to what Grace had just found out about Sarah. The expression she held when drawing her hand back from Sarah was nothing like he had ever seen before. It looked as though she had touched fire. Many healers have worked with his wife before and all had never made a face such as hers.

"What is it that she knows? What has made her so scared?" He thought as his hands grew clammy inside those black leather gloves he always wore.

There was nothing but silence and the sound of breathing filling the slightly cold room. Sarah moved around in the bed but still had not fully awaken. The silence still took over until Jareth couldn't take it any longer.

"Grace?" Jareth finally spoke breaking her out of her gaze.

She said nothing to the call of her name and silence had filled the candle lite room yet again leaving Jareth to become irritated with her silence.

"What is it that you know?" He demanded as cold eyes gazed down at her until she lifted her own head to meet his stare.

She finally dropped her hand from her mouth as she contemplated on to what her response would be. She still didn't fully know the reasons of Sarah's illness until Jareth fully explained everything to her.

"Your majesty, it's very had to say at this point as to what's really going on with your queen." Grace said putting her hand in one of her many pockets she had sown on that brown ratty dress of hers. She pulled out a stone crystal with a string tied around the top.

"Child I want you to take this and once your mother awakes have her tie it around her neck. understood?" She said holding out her hand as Lilly did the same. Grace softly laid the necklace inside Lilly's tiny hands and closed her eyes as she spoke a soft ancient spell that has been passed down for centuries from healer to healer.

"There you go child, now don't forget my orders." She said closing her rough hands around Lilly's as she stared at the young girl.

"I won't. I promise." She said with a smile.

Grace draw back her hands and nodded before she turned her attention back to Jareth.

"I'm going to need answer's from you Goblin king."

Jareth was anxious to find out what sort of spell Grace had just casted upon the crystal Lilly now holds in her hands. He decided that he would ask questions later seeing that crystals of that size aren't much to worry about, especially the plain white ones that hold a tad bit of blue inside them.

"Very well. We will discuss everything in my study." He looked down to the healer woman and nodded.

Jareth was about to offer his hand out to Grace when his eye caught sight of Lilly who was crawling up the side of the bed trying to lay next to Sarah.

"Lilly get down from there this instant!" Jareth's deep and threatening voice meant basically nothing to Lilly as she puffed out her bottom lip and drew in her eyebrows.

"No." Was her only response she gave him as she turned her back to him and laid down curling up to close Sarah.

"Oh really?" Right when he thought that things were finally working out with each other she has to go and do a thing like this. Disobeying him and making him feel as though he has no power over her. "Just another part of Sarah in her." He thought.

He stood tall and fatherly like. Staring holes into his daughters back but when she payed no attention to him whatsoever he gave up knowing that arguing with her wouldn't do any good seeing that he would lose anyway. Then again his situation may work out for the best, seeing that if Lilly stayed here she could keep an eye open for Sarah knowing that she should be walking up very soon.

"Very well Lilly do what you wish but also as your told and give that crystal to mama when she awakes but do not leave this room. When she has awaken I need you to call on a servant and have them come find me at once. Do you hear me?" He said irritably adjusting his black gloves trying to avoid looking up to see nothing but a small childs back.

Silence was the only response given causing Jareth's eyes to snap up in rage.

"Lilly I said do-"

"Yes daddy… I hear you." She finally spoke rolling over on her side to look at him. The light of the candle illuminated off her tiny face bringing out the colors of her mismatched eyes.

Jareth stared down at her seeing that she understood him and finally felt a tad bit happier with her seeing that she turned herself around to speak with him face to face.

It only took him a minute to break out of her stare as he stepped closer to his daughter, hiding a small smile as he leaned over to plant a small kiss on her forehead.

"Be good and stay quiet." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek and tucking a long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ok daddy." She whispered back giving him a soft smile that slowly faded into a frown when her fathers gloved hand left her face cold and stepped back to take ahold of Graces hand.

In just a split second they were both gone leaving nothing but a gust of glitter behind.

"Out with it!" Jareth spoke when they both appeared inside his dark candle lite study. With a wave of his hand more light to filled the room.

He could not stand the wait any longer as he quickly walked over to his desk and sat down folding his hands in front of him.

"Where do I start Goblin king? I need answers from you before I give out any results." She could tell that Jareth desperately wanted answers from her but she had not yet come up with a strong and final solution.

She magically summed a wooden cane that was heavily aged. It had markings of an old language that was not spoken anymore inside the Underground carved on the sides as blue feathers hung from the handle.

"Anywhere, anywhere you see fit just ask. I'll have you know I've been with Sarah through this dreadful journey of hers so I know everything." Well maybe not everything he thought silently. If he did know everything about Sarah then figuring out this illness of hers would be a piece of cake he sat thinking..

"Very well." She calmly said taking in a deep breath.

"Is it true you gave her cretiant powers!" She yelled slamming her wooden cane onto the stone floor casing it rowr inside the room. Her eyes were like fire as she stared daggers into him.

"Yes…" Jareth spoke cold at her outburst but showed no anger but confusion.

"But how is it that you know?" He questioned her seeing that she knew nothing about Sarah until today.

"How old was she?" She rasply spoke turning her head away from him.

"You didn't answer my question." Jareth said growing deeply annoyed with her.

"And you're not answering mine, Goblin king." she retorted back practically spitting out his title as if she held power over him. Jareth wanted to argue with her but couldn't knowing that it wouldn't get him anywhere and that it would just make matters worse. He swallowed his pride for the time being but made note to himself having to remind Grace just where she stands when she is present inside his kingdom.

Putting his hands on his desk and pushing himself out of his leather chair. Jareth stood and walked over to the highest window in the room viewing all the labyrinth and its glower where he stood looking it over. The sun was setting in the land painting the sky orange and yellow as it says its goodnight before the dark moon lit sky takes over. Jareth put hands behind his back as he spoke thinking about the time Sarah had ran that very same labyrinth not so long ago.

"Sarah was fifteen when she first came to the underground to take back her baby brother Toby who she had wished away one night. It had only taken Sarah exactly ten hours to beat my labyrinth and four minutes before she began to win over my heart." Jareth smirked to himself recalling that night as if was just yesterday. He unfortunately had to play the role as the villain who she grew to hate in the end and never took those silly little dreams of hers. What a fool he thought she was back then but never really meant it.

"I had given her the power to call me whenever needed and I would hear her given she had to make it a wish though, but not only that, I also gave her a piece of my heart when she left." He added still looking out the window which was now faded into night.

"I see." She said rubbing underneath her ruff chin.

"How old was the queen when she returned to the labyrinth?" She added.

"Sixteen. She had called upon me on the night of her her sixteenth birthday. To take her back which I did willingly giving her the choice to marry and become fae just as I."

"You idiot!" Grace yelled pointing her finger at him with anger.

Jareth's face snapped at the tone of her voice and the look of anger she forced on him wasn't helping the anger that he was starting to feel build up inside of him.

"Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes as he turned his full body to face her.

"You are nothing but a fool! A complete fool! Have you no idea as to what you have done!" She couldn't believe all that she was hearing. "Does he not have a brain?" She thought pulling together everything she had felt inside of Sarah.

"What exactly have I done?" Jareth spoke softer but more confused as ever. "What had he done?" He thought trying to put a finger on it but just couldn't. He has done nothing wrong, in fact, he has been the one trying to keep her health up for over some time now. There was nothing wrong.

Grace threw her an arm in the air throwing a huff from out of her nose when she saw that the king doesn't know what he has done. "Good grief your highness do I really have to explain?" She waited for a cocky response of his and found nothing but silence and a face of discuss and hurt. She shook her head and frowned before she explained everything to him.

"Sarah was human when she first came to the underground and was human when she left. Not only that but you gave a young human child powers as well." she paused to look at Jareth making sure he was getting all of this in that thick head of his before she continued.

"She came back to the underground within just a year. A young human body can't very well sustain any type of magic at such a short time."

"Yes I know but."

"Please let me finish." She to cut him off as she rose her hand to silence him even though she knew it wasn't a smart idea to silence a king but she had no fear of him and she needed his full attention.

"Not only did she have magic in her system but you had her drink through the glass of immortals and that was too much for her to go through in such a short amount of time." She finished watching the look of shock and fear take over the king's features in just a matter of seconds.

Jareth started to feel very uneasy once he started to realize just what has been going on. He should have known, he shouldn't have done what he did. Sarah was but a young teenage girl who he had fallen in love with and wanted nothing more but her. Love had blinded him and with that came consequences.

"She had beat the labyrinth and stole my heart but she was never meant for magic." He told himself out loud as his hand came up to hold his forehead. Information that Grace had just given him flooded inside his mind as everything that had been said came together and all matched up.

Grace could see that through everything she had told him he was finally understanding her and the words he spoke to himself were enough proof for her.

"Yes your highness. Sarah was never meant to live with magic inside her nor was she to ever become immortal. With all that said." She walked towards him as her cane clicked from underneath the stone floor. She now stood just beside him staring out into the misty darkness just outside the window.

There was a long pause that filled the room before words were spoken again. Grace sighed looking down to her hands before she gave her final words that would forever haunt the king's dreams.

"Sarah…. Sarah is dying." She spoke not looking up to meet his stare but simply kept looking out the window.

"No she isn't. She isn't! Grace is all wrong and nothing but an old hag who lies and knows nothing." He thought stepping back almost stumbling over his two feet in the process.

Jareth walked over to his desk where he put his hands down to support his weight before his shaky body could collapse from under him. Jareth could feel the moisture inside his eyes start to form but he be damned if he let himself cry at his own stupidity.

He should have just let her go in the beginning. She would've be fine living her mortal life up in the aboveground with people of her own kind. How stupid of him to listen to her dumb wish and how stupid of him to fall in love.

"How?" He mumbled so deep that it could hardly be recognized.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Rage enveloped every fiber of his being as he slid his arm across his deck having everything scatter and fall to the floor. Wine glasses shattered along with unused crystal balls. Black Ink spilled upon work papers as candle wax formed puddles on the stone floor.

A deep roar inflamed inside his chest and let it out causing it to echo throughout the room even making the high ceiling chandelier shake.

He didn't care that he looked weak in front of Grace. Nothing mattered anymore as he dropped himself down on his chair once more holding his face inside his hands feeling nothing but shame and self pity as he replayed the words over and over again inside his head.

He wanted nothing more than to deny the unfortunate diagnosis that Grace had just presented him with but in his heart he knew it was true.

Marcus had just turned down the corner of the hall that holds Jareth's study when he saw Lilly looking through the crack of the two large oak doors. "Why is she just standing there? Nothing has stopped her before from coming in." He thought standing just a few feet away from her. He was just about to call out to her when he noticed tears falling from her eyes and down her cheek.

"Princess?"

* * *

**Oh boy... What have I done!?... Love to hear your thoughts for this one and maybe even a prediction for chapter 5. :) ~thanks guys~**


End file.
